Setup For Date
Back to 2010 Logs Solarix Murusa Solarix is sitting in one of the pews quietly. The sermon had just finished. He himself hadn’t given it, but he liked attending after all as he relaxed, waiting for a certain someone to come by Murusa was in the back of the congregation that is filing out. She however comes forward and sits down next to Solarix, "Good cycle Solarix." she offers in a soft tone. "I trust you are well?" she asks. Solarix smiles and dips his head, “Good cycle indeed. And yes I am. I was hoping you would come by. I have a bit of an extra mission for you." Murusa looks toward you, a curious look upon her features. "Oh? What is that Hierophant?" she asks. "Protofire reported to me of what went on in the mountains. I suspect that Fumik Tzu will attempt to gain our flame via a ransom." he gestures, "And I was wondering if you would like to offer yourself as bait as Protofire companion? They would not try for me or him - I am too well protected and he is a well known fighter. But you may seem somewhat more targetable to him.” Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <1-10 Agree 11-20 Decline> Murusa rolls a 9! Murusa looks seriously thoughtful about your request as she gazes into your optics, then a slow nod given. "I trust Protofire with my life, so I have no issue with being bait should Fumik send some of his people after him." she reaches down to pat Solarix's hand, "When did you want to do this?" Solarix smiles and pats the hand, “You are brave. He is a dangerous mech, but I have confidence in you. If we're lucky we may find his lair. And tonight. I have tickets for you both to a special performance at the Racetracks by a Decepticon. A little odd but it may soothe the feathers of the Decepticons and have them leave us be." Murusa cocks her head a little to that information, then smiles a hint, "Hard not to be brave with my mech at my side." she murmurs softly, "It will do us both good to have a date night again. Even if the reason for it has more serious ramifications." Solarix nods, "I hope you both enjoy yourself if nothing happens." he smiled a little, optics glittering with a secret. Murusa hms, "Oh I think we may. Any idea what the performance is?" she asks curiously. "I'm told it’s a repeat performance, one they did during the Tron games. Called the Empire's March. Very propaganda laden but I'm told the performances are still dazzling.” Murusa shakes her head a bit and sighs, "Trust Megatron to ask that dance troop to show neutrals that sort of thing. I'll be watching with a jaded sense of how dare he.." Solarix points out, "They may have chosen to do this on their own you know. They ARE Decepticons." Murusa states, "Perhaps, still though it’s just another way to glorify war isn't it." Solarix nods "It can be yes." he agrees, "Protofire will look forwards to tonight either way." Murusa smiles, "I shall too. I best look my best too, since I'll be representing Crystal City and well it would not do for me to be dirty sitting next to him when he's always so pristine." "He works hard at that." admits Solarix wryly, "Perhaps a little too obsessively Murusa hmms softly, "Cleanliness is next to godliness hmm?" "I never thought of it that way." admits Solarix with that smile, "I'm sure you both will be quite noticeable. Just what we want.” Murusa nods, "All the more reason to be dressed appropriately as well." she notes. "Indeed. Do not go unprepared of course." he smiles, "I will let Protofire know, and let you be on your way.” Murusa squeezes your hand quickly, "I'll be ready, do not worry Hierophant." she states firmly. Solarix nods, "I did not doubt you would be." he releases the hand and settles back in the pew "I will be here, praying." Murusa nods back and rises, heading out to take care of her armor, CC guard clothing and the like so she is ready for later tonight. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Fumik TP